Full Alert
by somewhereinthedreams
Summary: Paige's late night revelation puts Mike on full alert.


A/N: Hello! I didn't mean to be on a posting hiatus for this long, but I am planning on doing a ficathon next week. I'm planning on posting a fic a day and may also take prompts on tumblr if there's interest. Enjoy and let me know what you think :)

* * *

Exhausted, Mike trudged up the stairs to Graceland. He should have been home hours ago, but he thought he had a break in his case. Three hours later, he learned it was a dead end.

It was almost four am and the house was painfully quiet this time of night. He needed to remember to shut off his alarm before crawling into bed. Because the last thing he wanted was to wake up at the crack of dawn to go running.

Paige's door was cracked and although he was tempted to crawl into bed with her, he desperately needed to wash his face. He decided to make a quick pit stop in the bathroom, then make his way to Paige's room. Mike rubbed his eyes as he continued his path down the hallway.

He walked into his dark room and deposited his things on the nearest chair. It wasn't until he was getting undressed that he noticed that Paige was fast asleep in his bed. Mike watched her sleep for a few moments, smiling at the serene expression on her face. He wasn't sure it was possible for her to be even more beautiful, but a sliver of moonlight illuminated her face perfectly, giving her an almost ethereal glow.

He reluctantly tore his eyes away from her and wandered into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Mike emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and he tapped his phone a few times to turn off the alarm before setting it down on his nightstand. He was tempted to turn it on silent, but he couldn't risk there being another break in his case, even though he was pretty sure nothing else would happen tonight. Mike lifted the blanket and carefully eased himself into bed next to Paige, trying not to wake her.

As if she sensed his presence, Paige rolled over until she was next to him. She mumbled something nonsensical and Mike automatically slid his arm around her waist to pull her closer. He groaned when his hand came in contact with nothing but silky smooth skin. Mike peeked underneath the blanket and even in the dark, he could appreciate the curves of her nude silhouette.

She was a tease.

Mike shook his head and pressed his lips to her forehead, letting the slow and steady sound of her breathing help him leave behind the case that preoccupied his mind. It wasn't until her eyes popped open a few minutes later that he realized that he had been absentmindedly running his hand up and down her back. "Sorry," Mike murmured. He hadn't meant to wake her.

"You're too late," Paige whispered, her words slightly slurred with sleep.

"Too late for what?"

"To play." She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to him. "I fell asleep waiting up for you."

"You're up now," Mike suggestively whispered as slid his hand along her hip. "Me too."

Paige shook her her head and placed her hand over his, "I know you're not a rookie anymore, but when your girl sends you a naked pic, you should probably come home."

"I'll keep that - wait, what?" Mike asked. Paige sent him a naked pic?

" _Levi_ , I sent you a pic hours ago," Paige said, her voice sounding like she was about to launch into a lecture.

"No, you didn't." There was no way he would've ignored a nude pic from Paige. As tempted as he would've been to ditch his case, he never would have and she wouldn't have expected him to. But he would've worked that much faster if he had known she'd been waiting for him. He definitely wouldn't have stopped to eat before coming home.

"Pretty sure I remember taking a pic and sending it." Paige cocked her head at him and shrugged. "Maybe I sent it to Zelanski by mistake."

"WHAT?!" Mike exclaimed, suddenly on full alert. He sat up and flipped on the light. "You did not send me a pic!" He grabbed his phone and double-checked his messages. The last one she sent him was her asking what time he'd be home, and he replied. "If you sent a pic to Zelanski, I - "

"You'll what? I was half-asleep when I sent the pic. It wouldn't be his fault. Besides, _if_ I had sent it to him by mistake at least he wouldn't have left me alone!"

"I was working! We got a match on Morrison's plates and it took hours to track down the vehicle only to realize he swapped the plates. So then we tracked those plates and it turned out to be a dead end."

Paige apologetically smiled at him, "That's frustrating. I'm just saying that..." her voice trailed off when she heard a knock at the door. Paige gathered the blanket around herself and nodded to Mike.

"Come in," Mike said.

"Paige, I got your text," Jakes said as he leaned against the door frame. "I saw the light on and - "

"My text?" Paige said, struggling to keep her voice even as she held the blanket a little tighter around herself.

"Jesus Christ," Mike muttered. What did she do? Send out a group text to the whole house? He glanced at Paige and was surprised to see her a little unnerved. It was nice to know that his fearless, brazen girlfriend even had her limits and was capable of being embarrassed.

"About borrowing my truck," Jakes explained. "I just got home and it's yours, but you might have to get gas. I didn't have a chance to fill it up."

"Right, right," Paige said. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem," Jakes said. He left, closing the door behind him.

"I texted him earlier about borrowing his truck," Paige explained. "For my case."

"Yeah, I got that." His phone dinged and he groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was head back downtown. He laughed softly to himself and showed his phone to Paige once he saw her name on his lock screen. Mike opened the text and slowly smiled as the the picture she sent him came into focus.

The lights were dim. She was laying down on the bed, a sheet barely covering her hip but still offering him an unobstructed view of nude form. He could see the sides of her breasts, pressed against the mattress. He loved the playful look in her eyes, and wondered how she could look both so innocent and unbelievably sexy at the same time.

Paige suddenly snatched his phone from him.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed. "I was looking at that!"

"In case you didn't notice, you have the real thing right here."

Mike rolled them over and groaned as Paige arched herself against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Lucky me."

THE END


End file.
